1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to side-entry doors for vehicles.
2. Background Art
Passenger vehicles generally have at least one side-entry door located on either lateral side of the vehicle. Two or more doors may also be provided on one lateral side of the vehicle. These doors allow passenger ingress and egress to and from the vehicle.
Passenger vehicles generally have at least two pillars extending from the body that converge at a roof. Side-entry doors and windows are oriented between adjacent pillars. The pillars are commonly named from front to rear in alphabetical order so that the pillars on either side of a windshield are referred to as A-pillars. The next sequential pillars are referred to as B-pillars.
In vehicles having four side-entry doors, a B-pillar is commonly provided relatively centrally disposed between a front side-entry door and a rear side-entry door. The B-pillar often creates a blind spot for the driver when peering over his shoulder.
In vehicles having two side-entry doors, the side-entry doors are generally longer than those provided in four-door cars of the same or similar model. Longer doors are required to permit ingress and egress for rear seat passengers.
Side-entry doors in vehicles with two or more doors may have hinged connections between the door and the body. These hinged doors may open towards the front end of the vehicles, which is often seen in various types of passenger vehicles. The hinged doors alternatively may open towards a back end of the vehicles which is commonly seen in many vehicles such as sedans, trucks, and vans. The hinged doors opening in either direction may be opened and closed manually or electronically.
Side-entry doors may also open in a sliding manner along the side of the vehicle using a track and guide between the door and the vehicle body. These sliding doors are generally longer than hinged doors to provide more space for ingress and egress to and from multiple rows of seating. Sliding doors are commonly employed in larger vehicles with multiple rows of seating such as minivans and vans. Sliding doors may be opened and closed manually or electronically. Sliding doors often employ safety precautions such as sensors, to help control the opening and closing of the door.
Vehicles may also have a rear opening to the interior of the vehicle, which allows a passenger to place cargo into or remove cargo from the vehicle interior. The rear opening may have an opening cover such as a liftgate or a tailgate. A liftgate typically open upwards toward a roof of the vehicle about a horizontal axis and is commonly seen in minivans and sport utility vehicles. A tailgate typically open downwards toward a floor of the vehicle about a horizontal axis and is commonly seen in trucks.